hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoraku Grimm
"Truth, Peace, Good and Justice are only opinions. Power is a fact." Kyoraku Grimm is the current leader of the Vasto Lorde Empire, or the remnants of it. He is also considered to be the last pure Vasto Lorde, as his son Ulquiorra has become an Espada in the Second Gallifreyian Empire. He represents the greatest threat to all Planes since the Great Purge. History: TBA Personality: TBA Abilities: His power is said to rival that of David Herr, the first and most powerful Gallifreyian that has ever lived. He possesses the ability to attract or repel anything, be it physical or psychological. Further more he has the power over a strange black compound, while not controlled it looks like nothing but iron sand. But when controlled it takes a more liquid appearance easily forming all shapes its master desires. This compound while apparently metallic, cannot be controlled by magnets or by other people who can usually control metals. Furthermore, this substance appears to be lethal to beings of any Plane, even a single scratch is deadly. The pain the victims suffer once poisoned by the compound is described as being so horrible that people would prefer to be boiled alive in their own blood than to suffer the agony of the toxic compound. To add to his already considering amount of capabilities, the Vasto Lorde has the ability to manipulate dimensions at his will. He can either become completely intangible, making all attack pass through him or allows him to transfer anything to another dimension. Once a target is sent to this dimension, it is unable to escape. Kyoraku can also transport targets by creating a swirling distortion that opens a void into another dimension. This technique's effect acts as an attractive force, both visibly drawing the target inwards and distorting their form until they disappear. The last but most powerful set of his abilites is the Dark Amber. Besides making him completely immune to the powers of all other Planes it also enables the Mirror Being to use two more techniques: Illusion is Might: When activated, the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. This allows the user to control their state of existence, but it is normally active for only the briefest of moments. While the user remains physically real while fighting, this technique is capable of turning any occurrence including injuries and even death inflicted upon them while the technique is active into mere "illusions". Whenever the user receives a fatal injury, he or she automatically fades away as though they were an illusion all along and then returns back to reality; physically real and unscathed. The technique is based on an ability the Silent Lord had, referred to as "Creation of All Things". The process he used is explained to have initially involved the administration of imagination, and the spiritual energy which forms the basis of Amber to create shape and form from nothingness. Then, through the application of vitality, and the physical energy which forms the basis of Dark Amber, he would breathe life into the prior form. Thus, a technique with the power to turn imagination into reality was born. Truth of the Self: It is a technique which affects the target through physical sensations shared between them and the user. According to David Herr, this technique and Illusion is Might form a pair, but unlike the latter, which is a technique capable of altering destiny, Truth of the Self is instead one that "decides" it. To begin the technique, after selecting any arbitrary moment, the caster uses their Amber to remember the physical sensations both of their body and that of their opponent's during that instant like a photograph. The user must then intentionally replicate the same sensation and in the same way, memorise that instant with their Amber. This technique overlaps and connects these two identical bodily sensations, as well as the flow of time between them, creating an infinite loop of events that entraps the opponent's consciousness. The user can also use their Amber to remember multiple sensations, and those sensations will also be used when Truth of the Self is activated. The more sensations they memorise, the better their chances would be to initiate this ability on a person and the more sensations the victim will experience each time they repeat a loop. Whilst under the effects of the technique, the target stands motionlessly as the loop of events continually replays inside their mind. Each time a loop is repeated, any physical damage incurred is reset as it were before the start of the loop, although the remains of severed appendages do not disappear. Despite being able to become consciously aware of their situation and act differently, the victim is unable to significantly alter or escape from the inevitable progression of these events. However, because this technique was created to reprimand and save the users of Illusion is Might, the victim is able to escape the infinite loop if they can acknowledge the real results of their actions and in doing so, accept their fate. Impure World Reincarnation: This technique was first demonstrated by Anthony during his reign over the Milky Way galaxy. This cursed ability allows very powerful Mirror Beings to summon diseased beings of any Plane back to life and then force the reincarnated to do the casters bidding. These recalled beings then appear to be made of paper, as any damage done to them is quickly repaired by little snippets of paper that flock towards the injuries. Worse even is that this technique is not released should the caster die, only the person that summoned the dead can release them again, should the caster die, will the summoned always remain in the state and with the orders they are given, and in extreme cases, even without any personality left, should the caster have removed it before. Art of Living Creation: This is a more advanced form of the Wood Element. And allows the creation of the planets from the Mirror Plane, a very savage and dangerous kind of plant, that like the Wood Element can drain the energy out of everything.